


Bezděčná schůzka s osudem od crise_cardiac

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Překlad, Translation, první sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Snape si s přispěním syna hospodského začíná myslet, že není jako ostatní kluci. V povídce je mimojiné podrobně popsaný sex a vznikla před vydáním sedmého dílu.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Bezděčná schůzka s osudem od crise_cardiac

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate, Met Once In Passing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763746) by crise_cardiac. 



Severus Snape musel čekat, než mu bude patnáct, aby konečně pochopil, proč sleduje ty zatracené Nebelvíry. Pravda, špehoval je kvůli jakémukoliv myslitelnému prohřešku proti pravidlům, který mohli spáchat. Vzhledem k tomu, že on sám ta pravidla porušoval při každé příležitosti, to nebyl moc přesvědčivý důvod, že? Ne, nebyl to _dobrý_ důvod, ale _důvod_ to byl. Aspoň po čtyři blaženě nevědomé, nevinné roky. Potom, tři dny po svých patnáctých narozeninách, jako kdyby toho už tak neměl dost, načapal svého spolužáka ze čtvrťáku Evana Rosiera ve sprše... jak se nesprchuje. Rozhodl se vynechat snídani, aby se mohl vykoupat v soukromí. Rosiera bohužel zřejmě napadlo totéž. 

Kluk se opíral o zeď, hlavu měl zvrácenou nazad a vazy jeho hrdla se napínaly prudkým oddechováním, jak jeho kluzký namydlený penis klouzal mezi neohrabanými prsty. Prsty, o kterých si Severus zčistajasna přál, aby byly jeho. Okamžik na to už cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá ruměnec, a potřásl hlavou, aby svoje svévolné myšlenky přivedl k rozumu, ale ten okamžik trval celou věčnost. Jak by také ne, když měl hruď tak nevysvětlitelně sevřenou, žebra smáčknutá zevnitř, jako by se mu kolem srdce ovinuly úponky a _stiskly_. Na vteřinu věděl, že má srdce, ať už za to mohla uhlově černá noc nebo krvavě rudá láska. Věděl, co je touha a co přesně chce. Stěží se mu z vlhké koupelny podařilo tiše vyklopýtat a přemluvit se, že se dneska nepotřebuje umýt. Byť bylo bláhové vůbec si s něčím takovým dělat starosti. 

Zbytek pololetí strávil předstíráním, že neví, co teď ví. Předstíráním, že to mocné vábení touhy neurčil tak rychle, vážně ne, díky tomu, že ho tu a tam cítil celé čtyři roky, ač samozřejmě mnohem slaběji. Ne, rozhodně ho necítil pokaždé, když uviděl, jak se za Siriusem Blackem, který se po chodbách producíroval pro své přátele a obdivovatele, vlní hábit, ani když pozoroval, jak se s postupem let kolem štíhlých nohou a rukou ovíjejí famfrpálové svaly, ani pokaždé, když letmo zahlédl Malfoyovy rovné, dlouhé, plavé vlasy, do kterých tak zoufale toužil zabořit prsty (čistě aby vyzkoušel, jaké jsou na dotek). 

Také předstíral, že si nevšiml, že ty pohledy, které se tak úporně snaží neupírat na Blacka, Black sám zrovna tak zoufale potlačuje Lupinovým a Potterovým směrem. To musel být ten důvod, proč ho to k Blackovi tak přitahovalo, protože jistým způsobem měli _cosi_ společného. Nějak to dokázal vycítit, jejich vzájemnou hanbu. Žádný slušný kouzelník by se ani omylem nenechal přistihnout při provozování činnosti nežádoucí pro pokračování kouzelnického světa. Zvlášť žádný čistokrevný kouzelník. Chudák Black, takové zklamání pro svou rodinu, a v tolika ohledech. Zachování celistvosti magie znamenalo postarat se, aby byly děti, které by dodržovaly tradice. Všichni vyrůstající chlapečkové a holčičky měli tohle prosté poselství vryté do svých vnímavých hlaviček ještě před devátými narozeninami. 

Ze všeho toho úsilí vyhnout se pravdě byl Severus, bylo-li to vůbec možné, ještě rozmrzelejší a pomstychtivější než předtím. Cítil se vyčerpaný a roztěkaný. Ani uřknout Pottera (ze všech možných důvodů kromě žárlivosti) mu nedokázalo zvednout náladu. 

Takový nedostatek sebeovládání byl zkrátka nepřijatelný. Něco se muselo udělat a jednou pro vždy tu záležitost vyřešit. Severus Snape se pevně rozhodl skončit s předstíráním a pustil se do toho, co uměl nejlépe. Začal kout způsob, jak sám sebe přesvědčit, kým doopravdy je. 

\--------

To léto – pořád ještě patnáctiletý, rozzlobený a zmatený – přišel o panictví přimáčknutý na špinavé cihly v uličce za mudlovskou hospodou, v níž ležel na mol opilý jeho otec. Matka bude prostě muset mít trpělivost, než jí syn „přivede“ jejího manžela. Ne že by doopravdy myslel na matku, když se mu do zad zabodávaly ostré cihly jako jediná věc, která ho držela zvednutého u zdi navzdory přitažlivosti, zatímco jeho nohy nemotorně hledaly na svislém špinavém povrchu oporu, a přitom se snažily zůstat bolestivě roztažené. Vzduch byl drsný a plný kouře z továrny, skoro tak dusivý, jako obláčky horkého dechu, které mu do tváře posílala napjatá ústa syna hospodského. 

Ruce s dlouhými prsty jen o pár let starší než jeho vlastní se mu zarývaly do ostrých kyčlí, které neustále měnily polohu, jak se snažily najít takový úhel, aby do něj ten silný penis pronikal _správně_. Och bože, _tam_. To bylo ono. To tu bolest pohřbilo v čemsi planoucím a beztížném, doběla rozpáleném a oslepujícím. Přestal kolena podvědomě tisknout k sobě a snažit se vystrnadit to neodbytné tělo ven a pryč; chtivě je rozevřel plný pozvání, které doteď doopravdy necítil. Jeho celé tělo následovalo, poddalo se a bez odporu staršímu klukovi dovolilo přibíjet ho ke zdi prudčeji. 

Zvrátil hlavu dozadu, praštil se přitom o tvrdou zeď a doširoka otevřel ústa, aby jimi uniklo překvapené „Ách!“ Jeho čerstvě odhaleného hrdla se dotkly suché rty, nepatrně napravo od budoucího vystouplého ohryzku, nejprve se přitiskly, a pak přisály. Náplast na naraženou hlavu, zasmál se pro sebe Severus v duchu, přestal se skrz vetchou látku zarývat do pevných ramen a přesunul ruce do rozcuchaných pískových vlasů, které se mu hustě ovinuly kolem potem zvlhlých prstů. Stačilo jen zatahat a jeho partner mu porozuměl a pohnul bradou, cestou políbil otvírající se čelist, a pak jejich ústa pevně spojil. 

Na jediný kratičký okamžik Severus Snape děkoval osudu za svůj nos. Bez něj by se určitě udusil, ještě než mu sebevědomý jazyk otevřel rty a olízl křivou řadu jeho zubů. Právě když tomu vpádu otvíral ústa ještě víc, laskající rty se odtáhly. Oba kluci se zarazili, zrudlí a zadýchaní a, ústa centimetry od sebe, vdechovali zkažený dech toho druhého. 

Severus se pustil kupředu, aby zkusmo olízl nateklý spodní ret a zatáhl svévolná ústa zpátky na svoje, a ani na okamžik přitom nespustil oči ze svěží, růžové a naběhlé kůže, která byla jen před chvilkou stejně suchá a jemně popraskaná jako jeho. Zvlášť silný příraz penisu, který do něj nepřestával přirážet v přesném rytmu s jeho pádícím srdcem, ho narazil na zeď a přivedl jeho oči a pozornost k duhovkám příliš živě modrým, aby si mohl představovat šedé. 

„Bože, ty jseš těsnej. Asi nějak musíš vynahrazovat ten svůj obličej. Jseš si jistej, že nejsi panic?“ Zalapání po dechu, a pak kluk dech znovu popadl. „Ach! Hmm, panic by u sebe asi nenosil olej, co?“ Další zalapání a hrdelní uchechtnutí. 

Rodící se zachmuření, o které se Severus v odpověď pokusil, se najednou vytratilo, účinně zahubené cizím mokrým jazykem, který pronikl za jeho rty a otřel se mu o patro. Byl široký a dlouhý a drobnými láskyplnými líznutími propátral všechno od zubů až po tváře, a pak vyrazil dolů do jeho hrdla, stáhl se a znovu vyrazil. 

Nemohl dýchat. Nemohl myslet. Veškerý možný prostor, jenž v těle měl pro myšlenky, už byl obsazený, z obou konců zrovna tak plný jako on. Vyplňovaný ze dvou směrů současně, ne vždycky ve stejném rytmu. Připadal si jako řeka, poddajná a proudící, jako by měl vnitřnosti rozmělněné na vodu, která se teď snaží uniknout každičkým pórem a nechat za sebou pustý kaňon vymletý v čase. Och, musel to zastavit, musel to nechat pokračovat do nekonečna. Jeho osobnost se obrušovala, a když tenhle okamžik nikdy neskončí, nebude o tom muset vědět. Nikdy si nebude muset všimnout rozdílu, stanovit škody. Všechno se svíralo a zavíralo, vymačkávalo z něj poslední paprsek hněvu či zahořklosti, na nichž si zakládal, a obracelo je to proti němu. Tlak měnil uhlí v diamant a uzavíral ho do patnáct let tlustého brnění. 

Cítil, jak se mu v kříži cosi zauzlilo, svrbění, které cihly nemohly poškrábat. Prohnul se od zdi, ramena zatlačená dozadu – touhle dobou už odřená do krve, bílou košili stále bezchybně zapnutou, ale špinavou a potrhanou – hruď vystrčenou kupředu, bradavky ztvrdlé a zachycené o naškrobenou látku. Ten pohyb vystrčil neomalený jazyk a přirazil jeho ani trochu zanedbaný zadek dolů, až se nabodl neuvěřitelně hluboko. 

Každičký nerv podél jeho páteře jiskřil soustředěním na to zatracené zauzlení. Krev v žilách se mu škvířila. Stěží si uvědomoval vlastní jméno, natož aby si pamatoval jméno kluka, který byl důvěrně vklíněný mezi jeho nohama, znal-li ho vůbec. Jako by měl pod víčky vlepené oslepující bílé světlo, jako osvětlený konec tunelu, stále přítomný a posmívající se. Najednou světlo zazářilo. Jas byl tak oslnivý, že by mu spálil sítnici, která zrovna tak mohla být jeho duší. Bezvládně se vznášel, ztracený v zapomnění, jež ho zalévalo jako klidné moře za soumraku. 

Pomalu se vrátil do reality, přivedený zpět do přítomnosti trháním a supěním, tupými řezáky na kůži mezi krkem a klíční kostí. Jeho společník bezstarostně pokračoval ve svém úsilí, aniž by měl tušení, že se před ním možná přihodilo a možná nepřihodilo něco transcendentálního nebo zázračného. Severus sám se ještě pokoušel rozhodnout. 

Asi by bylo nezdvořilé odkašlat si a požádat duchem nepřítomného chlapce, aby svoje agresivní konání zastavil. Matka ho vždycky učila, aby se choval slušně, ačkoliv s etiketou, která by se hodila pro příležitosti podobné této, ho neseznámila. Ne, nic ho nebolelo. Možná byl na jistých místech citlivý, ale nic ho nebolelo. Nejlepší bude neriskovat, že ho urazí, a přečkat to. 

Zaklonil hlavu a díval se na podmračenou oblohu snášejícího se soumraku. Převalující se šeď mu brzo začala připomínat bledé oči zářící zpoza vlasů stejně černých a elegantně splývajících jako přicházející noc. Zavřel oči a předstíral, že víčka představují mnohem zajímavější výhled, jako stažená opona, za níž se může skrývat cokoliv. 

Matčina pečlivě připravená večeře už touhle dobou bude nejspíš dávno studená, což je ostuda, protože si sotva mohou dovolit plýtvat jídlem. Zrovna ji viděl, jak v zašlé kuchyni netrpělivě podupává nohou a představuje si svět, ve kterém by tohle nemusela dělat každý zatracený večer, čekat na svého zlostného syna až se vrátí s jejím zpitým manželem přehozeným přes široká, pro ragby jako stvořená ramena syna hospodského. Ani nepřipadalo v úvahu, že by toho pořízka odtáhl domů sám Severus, ač si už teď téměř mohli pohlédnout z očí do očí. Napadlo ho, jestli by matka otci dovolila na tuhle hospodu i jen plivnout, kdyby věděla, co hospodského syn právě provádí jejímu chlapečkovi. 

Uvědomil si že ostrá bodavá bolest kousnutí jeho krk opustila a nahradilo ji vlhké čelo. Starší chlapec se o něj teď opíral a ani se nehnul. Dál ztěžka a hlasitě oddechoval, ale pevné objetí, jímž Severuse přidržoval v náležité pozici, bylo nyní volné a téměř pohodlné. 

Severus spustil svoje předčasně dlouhé nohy, roztřeseně na ně znovu přenesl váhu a neušla mu zřetelná čvachtavost pohybu svalů jeho zadku. Na stehnech cítil pramínek něčeho hustého a lepkavého. Nevšiml si, kdy se to stalo, ale kluk je od sebe musel oddělit. Připadal si prázdný, opuštěný, a to ho rozzlobilo dost na to, aby udeřil pěstí do cihel, pokusil se zacloumat celou hospodou, otřást světem v základech. 

K čertu s tím, nesnášel, když měl pravdu, nesnášel, když dostal přesně to, co chtěl, jen aby zjistil, že to je jako cukr – lahodný a návykový dokud neobjevíte kazy. Občas ho napadlo, jestli se podvědomě nesnaží sám sebe zničit. 

Kluk mu za ucho vtiskl polibek a poprvé za celý večer mu vyhrnul košili na prsa. Severus prázdným pohledem sledoval, jak chlapec ze svojí nešťastné košile, která se připletla mezi ně, setřel jeho semeno. Pohnul rukou a rozmazal a rozetřel ho po Severusově sinalém propadlém břichu; bělost semene se strašlivě tloukla s jeho sluncem nedotčenou kůží. Ruku se zbytkem mu pak uctivě i mazlivě přitiskl ke rtům a Severus bezděčně vystrčil jazyk, aby štíhlé prsty od veškerých zbývajících stop olízal. Nebyla to příjemná chuť, ale Severusovi v tu chvíli nestála za to udělat obličej. Pouze se chtěl dostat domů (ne nezbytně s otcem za zády), vynechat jídlo, zahrabat se se svými myšlenkami k sobě do pokoje a na matku ze schodů křiknout, ať si pro svého drahého manžela příště dojde sama. 

„Vypadáš jako pěknej zhýralec. Vsadím se, že tvůj otec ani nic nepozná, břídil jeden. Válí se tu a nemá ani tušení, jak jeho synáček v zapadlejch uličkách laškuje s chlapama.“ 

„Takže ty se považuješ za chlapa, jo?“ ušklíbl se. Rty se mu napnuly, už zase suché. Jak to vypadalo, v tomhle bohem zapomenutém městě se nic nemění na dlouho. 

„Nebo skoro za chlapa. Měl jsem to potěšení oslavit devatenáctiny – mimochodem mohl by sis oblíknout kalhoty, protože s holým zadkem se mi dost těžko vede konverzace -, ani ne před třema tejdnama. Táta říká, že mi už brzo začne dávat hospodu na starost.“ Severus zvedl ze špinavého dláždění kalhoty a otočil se ke svému společníkovi, který nenuceně pohodil rozcuchanými vlasy, zapnul si zip poklopce (jediná věc, již jejich činnost poznamenala), a zašklebil se. Potom kluk nad Severusem potřásl hlavou a pokusil se nevšímat si, jak neobratně, nejistě se tmavovlasý chlapec pohybuje. Odmítl se ale vzdát svého úsměvu. 

„Hele, kolik ti vlastně je. Totiž...“ 

„Neměl ses na tohle ptát _předtím_ –“ 

„ _Předtím_ jsem myslel akorát na to, jaký by to bylo, mít tyhle úžasně dlouhý nohy, který musím každej den pozorovat, jak chodí ulicí, sevřený kolem pasu. A pak, když ti z kapsy vypadl ten olej, jak ses sklonil, abys zatřásl se svým tátou, jsem všechno hodil za hlavu. Poslední dobou nikdo nemá chuť. Jako kdyby měli všichni větší depresi než jindy, jako by cítili, že se k něčemu schyluje, k něčemu špatnýmu.“ Přestal mluvit a z ničeho nic se skrz pískové kučery na Severuse podíval. 

„Je mi šestnáct, jestli ti to tedy musí tak vrtat hlavou.“ Oči se svým zkoumáním neskončily a zavrtávaly se do něj snáz, než by mělo být možné. Možná že když jste jednou měli člověka uvnitř, už vás nikdy úplně neopustí. 

„Ten olej jsi upustil schválně, že jo?“ 

Severus si povzdechl a stiskl si kořen nosu. „Ne. Minulý týden mi došel a zrovna dneska jsem si náhodou jeden koupil.“ Očividná lež. „Jsem si jistý, že ti tohle příhodné podezření dělalo náramně dobře.“ Navzdory všemu očekávání mu ta poznámka vysloužila další úsměv. 

„Myslím, že tohle je nejdýl, co jsem tě slyšel mluvit. Ale jinak, nejseš zrovna ten typ, o kterým se lidi chlubí, že s ním chodí –“ 

„To si uvědomuju.“ 

„– ale s takovýmhle zadkem by z tebe bylo moc pěkný špinavý tajemstvíčko. Mám pár... ‚kamarádů‘, se kterejma zabíjím čas, který bych ti mohl přihrát, kdyby sis v rozvíjení svýho zájmu přál pokračovat.“ 

„Rozvíjení? Z čeho usuzuješ –“ 

„Mlč, ty lháři. Byl jsi panic. Výjimečně bystrej, ale panic. A mimochodem, i tak se cejtím poctěnej. Už je to nějakou dobu, co mě někdo úmyslně svedl.“ Lehce Severuse políbil na tvář a jak kolem něj procházel, plácl ho po zadku. „Tak se mi zdá, že tvůj otec už svojí návštěvu u nás zase přetáhl. Vyzvedneme ho?“ Nastavil mu rámě, jako kdyby byl Severus nějaká slečna a měli zavěšeni do sebe jít na dostihy. Když se Severus váhavě chápal nabídnuté ruky, uvědomil si, že se možná výběru svého prvního cíle nevěnoval dostatečně dlouho. Do háje s tím. A co hůř, zjevně mu to bylo jedno. 

„Jo a jmenuju se Alexis. Kdybys to jako někdy potřeboval. Poněvadž ‚synu hospodskýho‘ se v extázi křičí blbě, že jo?“ Spiklenecky zamrkal a Severus se zachvěl. Dělo se tu něco důležitého, místa, odkud není návratu na něj narážela jako vlny. Na vteřinu si zapřál, aby byl chodil na jasnovidectví, ale hned se za takové rouhání proklínal. Muži přece mají osud ve svých vlastních rukách. Jeho smůla, že je pořád ještě kluk.

\- konec -


End file.
